battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mad Catter
Mad Catter is a heavyweight robot which competed in the fourth season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is a red and blue robot armed with an electric axe and two lifting arms. The total robot uses nine brushless motors - three for the axe and three for each lifting arm. It was also displayed in its first fight that the robot is three robots built into one, with two drive pods armed with a lifting arm each, and the central axe unit. On the front is a picture of a cats eye, looking a bit like the Chesire Cat. Its name is a pun on The Mad Hatter, a character from Alice in Wonderland. Mad Catter was a weird exception to the tournament as they didn't apply, nor were a reserve, but they were still allowed to compete. Regardless, the bot didn't do too well, getting split in pieces in two fights, its axe not firing very fast at points, and its lifting arms having very little usage. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Mad Catter's first ever match was against newcomer Railgun MAX. When the match began, Mad Catter took a shot from Railgun MAX, spinning it around and stopping to temporarily. Mad Catter was then pushed into the screws, losing a chunk of their rear plastic armor thanks to Railgun MAX. Mad Catter fired its axe once with its foe nowhere near it. It fired it again, only for it to connect with Railgun MAX's eggbeater. Unfortunately, the blue drive pod was starting to get loose as it was slammed head on again by its opponent. Mad Catter fired its axe a few more times, but it came to an as it was broken apart by their opponent with both halves ending up on their sides, lifting both sets of drive wheels off the arena floor. The axe half tried to get back over, but the countdown had begun and they were unable to get back over and were counted out, giving Railgun MAX the win by KO. Mad Catter's next opponent was twice rejected entry, Battlesaw in an untelevised fight. Mad Catter's minibot was destroyed in a ball of fire by its opponents spinning ring, but when it came into contact with Mad Catter, no damage was sustained as Battlesaw began smoking. Mad Catter slowly struck its smoking opponent, taking the win by KO. In spite of their performance in the 2019 season, Mad Catter also fought with Chronos in a tag team exhibition match with their minibot Crazy Cat against the two British bots, Monsoon and Ragnarök. As the match got underway, Mad Catter started off okay, but soon had its axe head ripped off on a retraction, with Monsoon being directly behind it. Mad Catter did little afterwards, but was still moving, even after it was broken apart by Monsoon. Crazy Cat was still able to high-center Monsoon temporarily, teeing it up for Chronos to hit it early on in the match, but it too was attacked and was disabled as a result. Mad Catter's halves continued to fight, the red half lifting Monsoon a bit every so often, but weren't able to cause any real damage before time ran out. The judges awarded Monsoon and Ragnarök a unanimous 3-0 decision. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This bot's got nine lives and you've only got one. When you fall, it's going to throw you back up like a hairball. It won't be pretty. *creepy voice* Here kitty kitty kitty. It's MAD CATTER!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots from California Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots that fought on television